mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts/Gallery
Season one Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Boast Busters The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Dragonshy The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Winter Wrap Up Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|Suited For Success Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png|Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy looking behind S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Season three Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|Magic Duel Spike and Lemon Hearts S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Games Ponies Play Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies running S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png|Trade Ya! The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png|Slice of Life Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png|Princess Spike Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png|Party Pooped Lemon Hearts "state dinners, that sort of thing" S5E12.png|Amending Fences Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond galloping toward Lemon Hearts S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Scare Master Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png No Second Prances Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Ponies and Aura playing with flowers S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Lemon Hearts and Earth pony with mistletoe S06E08.png Lemon Hearts kissing a stallion's cheek S6E8.png Lemon Hearts and Earth pony blushing S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Spice Up Your Life Ponies in Canterlot's Restaurant Row S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron advertise The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Minuette and Lemon Hearts dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Season seven Celestial Advice Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts in chemistry class S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts grow a flower S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png Forever Filly Exterior shot of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushing a shopping cart through town S7E12.png Discord heading to the party store S7E12.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle projects a magical barrier S7E14.png Twilight looks disapprovingly at the fillies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle flies back down to Ponyville S7E14.png Ponies with anti-Rarity picket signs S7E14.png Twilight meets the Canterlot news stand pony S7E14.png Twilight gives news stand pony another journal copy S7E14.png Twilight waves goodbye to news stand pony S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Reporter Pony appears out of the crowd S7E14.png Reporter asks Twilight why she moved to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Reporter Pony with a copy of the journal S7E14.png Reporter "your character would have been" S7E14.png Reporter Pony "if she'd stayed in Canterlot" S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Twilight addresses the crowd once more S7E14.png Twilight "there wouldn't be any friendship lessons" S7E14.png Triple Threat Thorax warming his hooves by the flames S7E15.png Ember's breath sets the banner on fire S7E15.png Ponies look at the smoldering banner S7E15.png Cherry Fizzy and Lemon Hearts running away S7E15.png Spike listening to Thorax S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Ponies walking through the village S7E26.png Ponies falling under the Sirens' spell S7E26.png Hypnotized villager ponies start fighting S7E26.png Sirens collecting negative energy from the village S7E26.png Stygian on the outskirts of the hypnotized village S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Grannies Gone Wild Las Pegasus hot-air balloon port S8E5.png Wide view of Las Pegasus S8E5.png Marks for Effort Bon Bon approaches the flower stand S8E12.png Scootaloo and Cozy Glow hide from Bon Bon S8E12.png Bon Bon hears something behind her S8E12.png Bon Bon buying a cactus from Rose S8E12.png Cactus pricks Bon Bon's cheek as she walks S8E12.png The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Big Bell misses catching the buckball S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Rainbow does a rainboom buckball shot S8E17.png Buckball rockets over Big Bell's head S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Twilight and Spike in the marketplace S8E18.png Twilight "another beautiful day in Ponyville" S8E18.png Spike "as well as you think she took it" S8E18.png Spike pointing across the marketplace S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies partying at Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png AJ and ponies disappointed by cannon blast S8E18.png The Washouts Pinkie shows flyer to her other friends S8E20.png Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Rockhoof calling out to Cranky Doodle S8E21.png Rockhoof shouting about Cranky's rash S8E21.png Sounds of Silence Exterior view of Twilight's castle and school S8E23.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Falls covered in snow MLPBGE.png Ponies crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Applejack unable to see over the crowd MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Canterlot ponies and royal guards Sombrafied S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png The Point of No Return Past Twilight in the Canterlot Library S9E5.png Exterior view of Dusty Pages' old home S9E5.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Yona starts stomping in rhythm S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Buckball crowd showered with confetti S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Spectators cheer for the cheer squad S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Rainbow "you guys were amazing!" S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Rarity trying to reason with unicorns S9E17.png Unicorn 1 "make frilly dresses!" S9E17.png Rarity scoffing at the crowd S9E17.png Rarity "nopony makes frills anymore" S9E17.png Spike "not the point, Rarity!" S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png Ponies gather for the Summer Sun Celebration S9E17.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Adult Crusaders make it on the train S9E22.png Apple Bloom "of course we did!" S9E22.png Apple Bloom "we're grown-up ponies now!" S9E22.png Apple Bloom "we can do anything!" S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Lemon Hearts appears in door window S9E24.png Rarity speaks to Lemon Hearts through window S9E24.png Lemon Hearts "put the bits in the mail slot" S9E24.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Thorax "won't fool them for long" S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png Unicorns listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E25.png The Last Problem Applejack and Spike sitting down S9E26.png Applejack worried about Big Mac S9E26.png Big Mac delivering food to Savoir Fare S9E26.png Rainbow "I need to meet the Wonderbolts!" S9E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds out train window S9E26.png Main ponies and Spike look unamused S9E26.png Twilight's parents and friends at the coronation S9E26.png Savoir Fare gives other waiters their cue S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 credits background.png Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 40 in Polish page 9.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 5 page 1.jpg Other MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg Miscellaneous Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Lemon hearts blindbag.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png|Season 1 Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png|Season 2 Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Season 3 Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png|Season 4 Lemon Hearts "state dinners, that sort of thing" S5E12.png|Season 5 pt:Lemon Hearts/Galeria